warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone (Series)/Iron Wolf Timeline
1942 *The Arier Projekte is set up in Nazi Germany under supervision by the Italian fascism fanatic Doctor Salvatore. 1944 *The Normandy Landings takes place. John McKay is the only survivor of his squad and forms a new special designations squad to continue towards the Rhinelands. *The Battle of the Bulge takes place. The special designations squad splits off the main assault forces to investigate Nazi activity at the German border. 1945 *The Arier Projekte is exterminated and buried by Nazi Officials after the fall of Berlin. Doctor Salvatore becomes a target in the purge of all records regarding the project. *The special designations squad is MIA/POW after being surrounded by Russian Forces in Germany. Sometime between 1946 and 1954 *The Arier Projekte is reestablished by Russian scientists, after the capture and abduction of Doctor Salvatore. Re-designated as the Insomnia Project. The special designations squad is being used as subjects. *John McKay murders his fellow squadmates due to the Project. *The alter ego Demyan Kuzmanov is created for John McKay. 1954 *The Special Air Service conducts Operation: Outcast to secure Doctor Salvatore and succeeds. 1956 *The "Crab Affair" takes place with McKay playing a major role. Sometime around 1960 *McKay is brought back to the United States and is seen as "the treasure chest of the supersoldier-case". *McKay's psychological and physical state is being studied on with the purpose of perfecting the formula. 1966 *Faraz Zaheer is born in Afghanistan. Sometime around 1970 *Q, V, X and Z are created. They were 4 individuals who volunteered to be "improved". *The CIA creates the Operations Ground Squadron / Department of Global Security / Division of Global Security, abbreviated as DOGS and commonly refered to as Beagle. 1984 *Viktor Fedorov participates in the Soviet Afghan War. 2015 *Operation: Expeditious is conducted in the Caucasus region, Russia. The operation fails and Sergeant Charlie "Spike" Thompson is the sole survivor of the operation. 2016 *A joint SEAL-SAS operation is conducted to eliminate a Mexican Drug Lord, Paez. The mission is successful, but Spike is captured by cartel members. *All members who were captured by the cartel are subjects to a enigmatic brainwash experiment. Spike resists the treatment and is buried alive as a result. Navy SEAL Andrew Little succumbs to the treatment. *Spike escapes cartel captivity and is extracted from Mexico by US Navy SEALs. Spike joins the SEAL formation for the duration of the operation to take down the network of Paez. *Following the trails of Paez, the SEALs capture and interrogate a Brazilian arms dealer, Gilberto, in Rio de Janeiro. *With intel from Gilberto, the SEALs intercept an arms deal in Karachi. Spike is captured again and becomes MIA. *The SEALs conduct an extraction of Spike in Pakistan. The mission goes awry and Daniel Silex is also captured. *Dan Silex is killed by Andrew Little during interrogation and Spike manages to escape his captivity. *Spike murders Andrew Little in an hotel out of retaliation for Dan Silex' death. *Spike adopts the orphan Calvin Silex and is naturalized to the American citizenship. 2018 *Spike joins Task Force 121 after a year of furlough. 2019 *Task Force 121 raids an estate in the Ural Mountains and recover information about the Krazny Coupe d'Etat in Russia. 2020 *Russia calls of Martial Law after Riots erupt in Moscow, Saint Petersburg and other major cities. *Tony Delgado is recruited as an undercover agent codenamed: Snow White and gets the alias: Dima Vikharev. He is inserted in the inner circle of the militia Krazny to keep a close eye on the leader: Viktor Fedorov. *The President of Russia is abducted in Moscow by Krazny and the military sides with Krazny definitely. *An exoskeleton development program's testing takes place in Pripyat, Ukraine by members of Task Force 121. The testing is interrupted by Russian Armed forces annexing Ukraine alongside other former Russian territories. *The Russo-American war starts with Russia declaring war to the United States. The first battles takes place on the coast of Alaska and the west side of Canada. *A nuclear submarine of the United States Navy is hijacked by Russian forces. Through the network of the submarine, they get access to the main battle network of the United States and upload a virus to create a blind spot in their defenses. *The Battle of New York starts. A SFOD-D team manages to get the battle network back online and the first wave of attacks is fend off. *Air Force One is intercepted in Florida while heading back to Washington DC and the President is captured by Russian Armed forces. *Task Force 121 raids a chemical factory in Azerbaijan and finds sources of VX nerve gas. *Task Force 121 breaks into a fortified Alcatraz and disarm multiple missiles containing VX nerve gas. However, some missiles containing the VX nerve gas are still fired and hit major cities in Europe. *Russian Armed Forces quickly breakthrough the European front due to chaos of the VX strikes. World War III has officially started. *Russia tries to start an alliance with China to finish the war. Task Force 121 interrupts the negotiations and kill a doppelganger of Viktor Fedorov. They end up being captured by Krazny members. *A CIA covert op lead by Edward Parker is conducted in the Black Sea region, Ukraine. *The United States repel Russian Forces from New York and launch a counteroffensive in Europe. They land in Ireland and take back London, freeing the American President in the process. *The United States go via Rotterdam to Paris and destroy the remaining VX cargo stored in Paris. *Task Force 121 escape their captivity with the help of Snow White, who is KIA in the proces. They also recover information regarding a nuclear contingency of Krazny. *The United States and the other European nations liberate Berlin and capture the Russian Army leaders. *Task Force 121 prevents the launch of multiple ICBM's from Vostochny Cosmodrome. *World War III ends. 2022 *Edward Parker retires from the military. His wife is murdered in their home by Krazny-loyal assailants. *Parker steals classified information from the Pentagon's file archive to deliver to Russian general Burzakov. He is recognized and becomes the target of a Burn Notice. *Parker double crosses Burzakov with an opponent of Burzakov and goes into hiding in Valetta, Malta, protected by a shadow PMC. There, he decrypts the file and discovers the existence of the Iron Wolf orbital weapon. *Parker's safehouse is infiltrated by an assassinations team, who consist of former squadmates. Parker persuades them to join him taking action against the United States. *Krazny members, ordered by Burzakov, sabotage a SitRep on the mission to issue a second assassination team to eliminate Parker. 2023 *Spike kills Viktor Fedorov in his company's headquarters in Djibouti. *Operation: Guillotine is conducted in Valetta, Malta. Parker manages to escape, but his daughter, Sarah Parker, is presumed a casualty. *Parker reforms the Shadow PMC into an anti-American movement called Typhoon. *Typhoon raids a CIA Blacksite in Texas and extracts another Iron Wolf file. They also assault JFK station, secure the site and start making the shuttles ready for transport. *Typhoon forces the United States to make amendments or they will use the Orbital weapon against them. They put the entire nation's infrastructure on lockdown. *Task Force 121 infiltrates JFK station and hijacks a transport shuttle that was part of the second transportation. *Due to a miscommunication and the pressure of Task Force 121 raiding the platform, Iron Wolf launches it's missiles at the United States. The American cities of Atlanta, Austin, Boston, Chicago, Denver, Detriot, Indianapolis, Los Angeles, Memphis, Miami, New Orleans, Phoenix, Pittsburgh, Salt Lake City and San Diego are either destroyed or heavily damaged. Task Force 121 successfully takes control of Iron Wolf and eliminates all known traces of the project, saving the future targeted cities of Baltimore, St. Louis and New York City from destruction *Typhoon installs a new government in the havoc and completes their takeover of the United States. *Typhoon puts pressure on the other nations of the world, who are scared for use of the weapon against them. A new global organization is set up, the Global State of Order, with Typhoon's America leading the organization. Sometime after 2023 *Saint uses his father's old training notes to acquire proficiency in combat. *Spike travels to London under a fake ID, but still is target of an MI5 burn notice. He survives the assault on his life with the help of an anonymous contactor who gets him on a plane to Australia. *Spike meets with the anonymous contractor, named Ryan Mason, an MI6 operative and former handler of SAS operatives. He tells Spike that while the officials at MI5 don't want him alive, MI6 has issued him to get information regarding the Iron Wolf threat. Spike agrees to the deal and sets up a life in Sydney. 2024 *The Second Gulf War starts in the Middle East, with Typhoon capturing oil reserves to stimulate their market. Tom Whistler engages as a soldier in the war. 2026 *Calvin Silex is attacked by a guerilla force in his home, but manages to fend off most of the attacks. He eventually gets surrounded and is asked to travel with them to their outpost. *Silex joins the Guerilla Force as an operative. 2027 *Burzakov is murdered by Edward Parker in Moscow during a meeting. 2028 *The Direct GtO (Ground to Orbit) Launch Program fails it's final phase test and a rod crashlands in Caracas. 2029 *Spike and Mason meet with John Makovic, regarding information about Typhoon in America. Makovic tells them that he is going to be supervising a facility in Brazil, that could be connected to Iron Wolf. 2031 *Locke leads a criminal syndicate in Cape Town. He eliminates local warlord Duncan Reddy. 2032 *Silex and his squad are deployed in Yucatan, Mexico to secure valuable intel. The mission is successful, but the extraction goes awry and the team is stranded in Yucatan. One member is killed and the extraction chopper is downed. *The team proceeds on foot and occasionally driving a stolen vehicle to get home. They need to take out multiple outposts en route to make it out safely. 1 member dies during firefight at a checkpoint and another dies when they are ambushed in their shelter for a night. *From the original 7 members, 3 remain after another member dies of exhaustion. *They reach California and are contacted by the force's command to head to a Typhoon occupied airport. Alongside a fresh assault force, they takeover the airport. *Silex starts studying one of the F35 jets located in the airport. 2033 *AFO Predator extracts intelligence pertaining to target John Makovic from a Typhoon communications relay in northwestern Montana *The Predators attempt to extract Makovic in Kuala Lumpur, however Typhoon escapes. They follow him to Kuwait and succeed. *Silex joins the Predators. *The Line *Walking through Caracas *Mason shows Spike a declassified MI6 file of AFO Predator, with the memberlist including Spike's adopted son. Mason tells him that they could insert Spike right in front of the group, to let Spike finish his kob with the help of the Yankees. Spike agrees and tells Mason his last goodbyes. *Silex receives a text message from Spike, telling him to "come home". Silex redirects the text to the officials and AFO Predator is send to extract Spike. *Memories *121 Stories *Just Cause *Cedo Nulli *Cardinal survives his fall and is recovered by Chinees soldiers. He is taken into Typhoon custody, where we copes with amnesia due to blood loss and oxygen shortage. Whistler gains Cardinal's trust after he underwent hevy mental torture. *Grieving Wolfpack *Skyrise *The Last Predator TBA 2034 *After Parker's death in Washington DC, Typhoon's organization falls into ruins. The Global State of Order is demolished. Typhoon retreats from America into allied states. *A new Republican government is set up in America. This government focuses on restoring America's old position in the world. 2035 *Cardinal is rescued by an European special forces team and brought back to Europe. There he discovers that his family has been buried after his retrieval, making Cardinal decide to stay in Europe rather than travel back to America. *AFO Archangel is deployed in Japan to track Typhoon actvity in the area. *Archangel investigates a Typhoon intelligence base in , which is responsible for transmitting information to the western hemisphere. *TSC Carmine assembles a group of special operatives to target Archangel. *Operation: Dawnbreaker is set up. It consists of multiple resource management projects across Africa to revitalize the economy. *Multiple sites of the Dawnbreaker project are targetted by Typhoon forces. *Special Agent Whistler manages to track down Archangel and set up the hit of the squad. *MORE INFORMATION UPCOMING 2037 *David Locke joins mercenary faction ARES to support his wife dying of cancer. He is deployed in the unstable region, because of a war that erupts in Africa regarding the remnants of Operation: Dawnbreaker. *AFO Predator is deployed in South Africa to resolve the aftermath of the proxy war in South Africa. During the mission, hired-mercenary David Locke returns to his hometown, finding it in ruins. *Locke joins AFO Predator 2038 *Cardinal meets Agent Whistler in person at one instance. Due to his unconcious trusting him, they develop a friendship. 2039 *The 2039 Geneva Convention on World Peace is held in Geneva, Switzerland. This results in the formation of the Geneva Convention Defense Protocol, at first a United Nations-backed organization. *Due to rules of the convention in regards to a Nations Arms possession, the United States, China and more leave the Protocol. The United States is afraid that Typhoon will be protected by the Convention and thus wants to take matters in their own hands, while China decides to support the United States. The creates the establishment of the Sovereignity Pact. *GCDP OF Vanguard is established and deployed in the Gulf Area to resolve matters regarding the State of Anarchy. 2040 *A Vanguard unit is deployed in Pakistan to retrieve research materials from a research facility regarding the Grey Goo project led by Doctor Amir Nazari. In the process, the Grey Goo is destroyed but the Doctor is captured and taken to Agent Whistler. *Agent Whistler restarts with help from the Doctor the Grey Goo project behind the scenes of the authorities. 2042 *Events of Warzone: Iron Wolf II 2043 *Events of Warzone: Iron Wolf II 2047 *The CtEN (Central Economic Network) is activated for the first time between the world's most prominent economics devestated by the constant ongoing wars, such as the United States, China, Russia and the European Union. 2050 *The Half-Century Accord goes into effect, with the opening of the WES Fields (World Energy Surplus) in the Sahara and all other nations accepted into the CtEN. 2057 *The United States eliminates its final army unit, excluding the national guard, in favor of ARES PMC. Thus only China remains as a superpower with a national army. *The APEC Conglomerate of ARES is realized, creating a alliance through the use of the PMC. 2064 *ARES PMC conducts a 4 days campaign, callsigned Operation: Gemini, to cross the Korean DMZ and conquer the North Korean capital. *The Korean unification is a fact, due to ARES' use of expendable war robotics that overwhelm the North Korean armed forces. 2067 *The first Space Elevator is completed and operated. 2073 *The impact of Asteroid 2006 JY26 is prevented after it was destroyed by an orbital weapon before it could impact an highly densed urban area. 2074 *A massive earthquake unexpectedly hits Japan, resulting in mass destruction of the south eastern coast of the nation. Tension between China and Japan had been boiling for a while, resulting in conspiracy theories accusing China of possessing a HAARP weapon of mass destruction. *ARES sends a large part of their robotic power to pose as a defense entity for Japan in the cold war with China. 2075 *Events of Warzone: Iron Wolf III.